


Tight Fit

by Lilviscious



Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt's pants aren't the only thing that's tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [request](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=1677388) at the snk kink meme.

When he first entered the training camp, he didn’t know what to expect other than being taught how to utilize the three dimensional maneuver gear. Compared to his current task, it had been exciting – something like natural instinct had told him how to balance his body as it hung several feet above the ground. Reiner wished washing their garments was just as thrilling or wished for someone – preferably the genius who invented the 3DM gear - to invent some machinery to lighten his task. His knuckles were red, agitated by the continuous motion of scrubbing fabric alongside the board. There was nothing to it. Sighing in boredom, Reiner turned the wet, soapy clothing over and over and rubbed the dirty portions against the ribbed board. Leaning into it, he then rubbed with an up and down motion, scrubbing the soap into the clothes.

By now there were two piles beside him; one with clean and one with dirty garments, but the latter pile didn’t seem to shrink one bit as fellow recruits resumed coming in to drop off their smelling laundry. Currently Reiner was only doing trousers, scrubbing them to the point the fabric began to tear and Bertholdt had to point it out, least he ruined dozens of pants already. The taller man then collected them and carried them outside where he hung them to dry. It was an easy system of replacing dry garments for wet ones, folding them somewhat nicely. To keep track of which pants belonged to whom, everyone had sewn their name and number on the inside, allowing Bertholdt to group the garments on dorm as well. It made searching for ones clothes that much easier, the man thought with a slight sigh at the weary task he had today.

Reaching for another pair of white trousers, he folded them and checked for the name. A confused expression settled on his face realizing it was his own. But didn’t it look a bit on the small size? Bertholdt unfolded his trousers and held them in the air, eyes gauging carefully. Next he pressed it to his lower body and watched the end of the legs reaching higher up his calves than usual. It confirmed his concern and the man instantly approached the one responsible.

“Reiner . .!” Bertholdt called out to him from a distance while the blonde had refreshed the water in his large wooden bucket. Bubbles of soap drifted on the surface along with steam indicating Reiner used hot water instead of cold.

“Bertl, what’s wrong?” Reiner asked as he set the bucket down and found his friend staring at the water in silence.

“You have been washing them in hot water” the tall one stated to which Reiner nodded.

“The cold water really gets to your fingers – how am I supposed to wash anything if I can’t feel my hand?” the man complained showing his wrinkly hands. That was Bertholdt’s last worry, but he nodded in understanding either way.

“Our clothing consists out of wool and cotton; hot water shrinks those materials, Reiner” Bertholdt clarified with a sigh.

Unfazed by the problem, Reiner shrugged his shoulder halfheartedly. He looked like he didn’t understand the dire situation Bertholdt and probably others had to face tomorrow when needing a change of clothes only to find their pants a bit too short and a bit too tight. Combining this with all their body harness, it made their movements even more constricted.

“I won’t be able to wear these” Bertholdt said motioning to his white pants.

“There’s nothing wrong with them, I cleaned them – just put them on, you’ll see” Reiner said defensively as if expecting he’d have to wash all those garments again. Using the fresh water and soap it would only worsen the matter however.

Needless to say, Reiner never understood another person’s point of view unless apparently shown otherwise. Telling him it was a tight fit held no meaning and so Bertholdt looked around cautiously with a light colour rising to his cheeks. “I can’t put them on here” he told Reiner with a hushed voice.

“Hah? No one’s around; they’re all cooking dinner and cleaning” Reiner responded reassuringly. His eyes had lowered to Bertholdt’s front, eyeing the part of the man he hadn’t been able to appreciate in a while. As much as he wanted to know if the pants had truly shrunk, he also seized this opportunity for a more private matter.

“Sit down” he told the long man, hand giving a firm push on Bertholdt’s shoulder that didn’t leave him with an option other than to do as told. He sat on the edge of a grand wooden construction that contained their lumber to fuel fires, and gave Reiner an uncertain look as the man crouched to undo his boots and the straps around his legs. His hands worked quickly and expertized though stroking and squeezing his calves and thighs on several occasions. Unnecessary touches, Bertholdt knew, but he said nothing while looking down at him. By the time Reiner removed the cloth around his waist and undid the last clasp of the straps, Bertholdt’s breathing had gotten heavier. Last time the blonde had been in front of him like this – Bertholdt stopped this train of thought when Reiner grinned up at him, knowingly.

“Raise your hips” Reiner said and Berthold complied, slipping from the edge to the ground, surprised to find him forcefully turned around once he was on his feet.

“Reiner?” he asked when the other tugged the pants down his waist and legs.

He looked over his shoulder, down at Reiner who reached for the shrunk pants and nudged his legs. Together they slid the fabric up and in place. The colour on Bertholdt’s face deepened at the tight fit. Looking down at himself, his caught sight of his front and how large the bulge was even at his semi-arousal state.

“See? I can hardly move” Bertholdt said to distract the silent man behind him and hopefully get out of the embarrassingly constricting pants as soon as possible. If he could see the outline of his front, who knew what his behind looked like. Well, Reiner knew and Reiner liked what he saw as he stayed put, crouched as he was with hands raising to Bertholdt’s firm rear. He had expected the groping motion, just not the hand that slipped down between his thighs and spread his legs a bit wider. Bertholdt felt his pants getting even tighter.

“You should keep these” Reiner told him, hand casually coming to the front where he traced the outline of Bertholdt’s length.

“Stop it, we have to finish work” the tall one protested weakly as his body shuddered due to Reiner’s ministrations.

“I will work on your ass first” Reiner replied eagerly.

Both hands kneaded his behind, making use of the tight clothing that felt much like a second skin. It allowed his fingers to slide into the curve of his ass and then downward to tease his balls. Bertholdt bit his lip and pushed back against Reiner’s touch, unable to deny the sensual touches were welcome. The pressure to his front was oddly arousing as well, as if he was forbidden to enjoy this as much as he did. When Reiner heard the appreciative, small sounds falling from his lips, he prodded the fabric that fit snugly between Bertholdt’s ass cheeks. He could imagine his puckered hole, trembling in anticipation for his fingers to tease it, prodding and rubbing at it until Bertholdt would truly ask him to slide one in. He mimicked the motion, rubbing the fabric over that hidden part and watched Bertholdt’s knees turn inward. It was a clear sign of pleasure, the way his thigh trembled against his other hand. Satisfying it wasn’t however.

Bertholdt eased his grip on the wooden structure in front of him when Reiner’s hands shifted to his hips. Before he could utter a word, the tight pants were forced down his legs until they reached his thighs. Along with them went his woolen underwear and the sudden exposure had Bertholdt covering his front in panic. Alarmed someone might walk in on them, Bertholdt asked Reiner to stop fooling around, but the man said he had a different course of action in mind. This time his fingers caressed his bare skin and the tingling sensation was enough to make him pliant.

Spreading his cheeks, Reiner licked it his lips at the sight of Betholdt’s scrotum. Without further ado, he leaned in and swept his tongue all the way from his balls to his hole where he prodded playfully until Bertholdt pressed back into his face once more. The massage continued while he lapped at his ballsack and hole, soothing the tension he felt in Bertholdt’s body. His partner was so sensitive, so conscious about everything and Reiner wanted him to only think of him and not of those possibly seeing them. He was certain to catch his full attention when easing a finger inside. A sudden exhale from above made him halt, spreading open mouthed kisses to Bertholdt’s juicy rear. He nipped and sucked at his skin, twisting his finger left and right slowly before easing it in and out.

The sensation of his finger rubbing the cloth to his hole had him hard, but having his actual finger inside made him twitch and drizzle precome down his shaft, slowly dripping onto his underwear and trousers. Bertholdt hung his head and moaned, eyes hooded as he watched how he dirtied himself. Despite the white colour, Bertholdt knew it would leave a suspicious stain. The irony of the situation had him smiling and he lifted his head back when Reiner added a second finger. The difference between the steady movement of his fingers and the rough kneading of his ass, made sweat gather on his brow and chest. He felt hot whenever Reiner touched him, especially down there where no one was supposed to – no one except Reiner.

“Reiner . .” he breathed out hotly, needy for more.

“I know” Reiner replied knowing what was asked of him.

He dipped his head and wiggling his tongue next to his digits, determined to work Bertholdt’s ass open as best as he could. His intention wasn’t to loosen him for his own cock, but to get as many fingers inside as possible. He knew Bertholdt enjoyed a tight fit and in turn Reiner loved how he always clenched around him, sucking him right in and refusing to let go unless forced to by distractions to his cock or nipples.

So far Reiner wondered if he even had time to add a fourth finger as three digits made Bertholdt rock back against him with increasing sounds of pleasure. He reached in deep, fingers flicking in search of his prostate. At first he thought his sudden touch to Bertholdt’s cock made him jerk his hips forward, but the consistent push back against his fingers told him different. Using this knowledge well, Reiner focused his movements and soon watched how Bertholdt’s knees turned inward once more, and dared to give in from the sheer pleasure soaring through his body. Reiner peppered kisses along the small of his back, jerking at Bertholdt’s slippery cock while he fucked him with his fingers.

“So tight, Bertl, you feeling good?” Reiner asked tauntingly, wishing he could see the other’s flustered face while he moaned and whimpered for more.

Bertholdt only nodded, rolling his hips forward and then back as he tried muffling his sounds of pleasure. The contraction around Reiner’s digits increased until moving them was nearly impossible. Knowing better than to stop, Reiner palmed the tip of his cock and forced his fingers harder inside, keeping up with the rough motion until a sticky substance spurted onto his hand. Bertholdt trembled against him – a beautiful sight, Reiner thought while grinning. He removed his hands and watched amusedly as Bertholdt finally sunk to the ground onto his knees, hands still holding on to the structure in front of them. His head hung forward, but turned to peek over his shoulder when Reiner pressed a kiss to his nape.

“… You will have to wash my trousers again” Bertholdt said softly, voice muffled as his mouth pressed to his arm. His eyes didn’t divert from Reiner’s, but his face was still too hot to show him fully without feeling embarrassed.

“My bad. I will wash your other pants too” Reiner replied, reaching for the discarded pants that was still of normal size.

Bertholdt lowered his hands, face showing bewilderment when Reiner pulled away and attempted to dip the fabric in the hot water as well. “Don’t!” Bertholdt begged suddenly, sighing when Reiner dangled the pants above the water and nothing more. Grinning to himself, the blonde flung the garment back at the other and adjusted himself to prevent his arousal from hurting too much in his pants. He had teased Bertholdt enough for now, had robbed them of too much time as well and knew continuing to unwind would not be in their favour if instructor Shadish found out. The man’s mere face was enough to ease the strain to his front. If he kept to this image he’d be fine in no time.

Meanwhile Bertholdt was anything but fine as he struggled to get back on his legs and out of his tight and dirty clothes. Covering his front, he walked over to where his normal pants laid and picked them up, jerking slightly at the slap to his rear. Reiner’s roaring laughter caused him to get changed quickly, not saying a word on his way out when Reiner’s booming voice had triggered Shadish to barge in and scold them for fooling around instead of working hard like they should. Bertholdt practically dashed outside before the man could see his red ears and face while Reiner did little to cover the still apparent arousal in his trousers.

Shameless, Bertholdt thought when he resumed hanging garments to dry; Reiner was just so . . naughty. Bertholdt raised another garment and spotted Reiner’s name, eyes shifting to the neglected bucket of steaming water while Reiner got an ear full of Shadish’s scolding. He smiled slightly, pressing the fabric to his face and shaking his head. Reiner burst out of his clothing as is.


End file.
